one step at a time
by popscb
Summary: J/L one shot. One girl and one boy... a powerful moment.


**My new one-shot ! enjoy. . I've enjoyed writing this one so much!**

"That's it for today folks, I want your assignments on my desk, 9am on Monday morning" there was a chorus of groans around the classroom just as the bell chimed. They all got up packing their things away not really caring their teacher was Still trying to explain things to them. Looking around the class at her rowdy students she gave up "Right off you go and if someone sees Mr Branning please tell him there will be no excuses. His assignment is due in with everyone else's." The students filed out of the classroom racing down the corridors and to their lockers. "can I have a word please?" She nodded her head weakly, and dropped back to the desk where her teacher was still attending . "Is everything ok with you ? Only you seemed a little distracted today, everything ok at home?"

"It's fine Miss" she said quickly, almost too quickly for it to be convincing. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind that's all, all my assignments are due in and I'm getting a little flustered"

"You're not usually one to stress Lauren, you are my top student, in fact I know you're top student in all the A-Levels your taking. You're going to do fantastic I'm sure of it"

Lauren gave her a curt smile "I hope so miss, I've got to get at least two A's to get into university." had her heart set on Bath spa University where she wanted to study fine art. Her first year of A-Levels went perfectly and she was on target to get the grades she needed. was a quiet student, always had been, you would most likely find her in the library studying for exams are in the art room, creating another masterpiece.

"I have every faith in you Lauren"

"Thanks miss, I best go, I've got homework" she said with a smile. As usual when she finished sixth form, she went to thaw library. Almost every day would go through the same routine, in all honesty she was just delaying going home. She didn't particularly have the best home environment, her parents were continually arguing and her sister was always have some drama with her boyfriend. and Abi were complete opposites, Abi was the more adventurous of the two, always going out with her friends and rushing to her homework late, whereas preferred to spend her time reading a book or drawing, preferably at her grandmas where it was quiet and she could escape everything.

She walked down the corridor, getting bumped several times in the process before she finally reached the library. Unfortunately for the library had been overrun by the year 7 book club, so silence was out of the question. Sighing, she turned on her heel and made her way to the Art block. The art department and the performance hub were all connected under the pretence of them being "creative" subjects, really didn't see the connection if she was being honest. Anyway she found one of the rooms relatively empty so decided to set up base there, she pulled out her books and began to read the next chapter of her Art History revision book.

* J & L*

It was half an hour into her studying when she became distracted by what was going on in the room, she frowned in the direction where all the noise was coming from and her eyes landed on Joey Branning in all his glory. knew of Joey, in fact, everyone knew of Joey. He was the popular boy in school, a bit of a jack the lad and was always laughing and joking with his mates in the corridors. He was studying performing arts, as far as knew he was a very good dancer. He was currently rehearsing his latest routine in front of the mirror at the far side of the room. watched him move, captivated by his body as it moved to the beat she couldn't here. His perfect arms were showcased by a grey vest top that hung loosely, accompanied by a pair of jogging bottoms that were equally as loose.

She sighed and went back to her book, but she couldn't concentrate, her attention had long been stolen by Joey. He looked amazing as he danced, he didn't put a foot wrong in Laurens eyes.

"You can Join me if you like?" Lauren's head snapped up to see the object of her affections staring down at her. He was drinking down a bottle of energy drink smirking at her doe like expression.

Her eyes widened even more than their usual saucer like expression "I…errrmmm…" she stuttered "I was…I was J..uuusst"

"Staring ?" Joey filled in with a laugh. He smiled as he looked at the pile of books at her feet "Distract you from your studies did I?"

Lauren swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry. She closed her book and shook her head at him "I was almost finished". Her eyes did a scan of his body again, the small droplets of sweat sat on his forehead made him look so attractive, she'd usually be put off by it but not on Joey "I should go" she said hastily shoving her books into the bag at her feet.

Joey smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder "Your names Lauren isn't it? Lauren Cross, you're the girl who's always in the art room" She looked up in shock, amazed that the school's popular boy knew who she was and even more so that he knew what she did. He saw her shocked look and a chuckled left his lips "I've seen you in there quite a lot. I'm usually dancing and your usually… doodling."

"Its not doodling" she said firmly, a frown marring her features "it's art."

Joey held his hands up "Hey I'm not questioning it" he placed the water bottle down and started stretching as he moved back over to the mirror, he caught Laurens reflection in the mirror and turned to look at her as she was about to leave. "Put your stuff down and come and join in"

She shook her head, clutching her folder tight to her chest "Thanks but I don't dance" she said softly. Joey walked over to her and held out his hand until she took it.

"Dancing is easy once you know how" he said simply. "I have a feeling you're going to be quite good at this" he took her bag from her and placed it on the chair she had been sitting on before. "You look scared" he frowned "I'm not going to hurt you.."

"I know you're not." Her reply was fast, she didn't want him to think that, although she was scared of him, scared of how popular he was, scared of his confidence. He was the complete opposite to the person she was. "I'm just… I really don't have time to do this" she lied.

Joey stepped away from her seeing right though her lies "Ye it's fine. Go and do your homework" he walked over to the CD player and hit the play button, the music blasting out. closed her eyes, pushing her thoughts aside as she tried to ignore the boy dancing in front of her. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was doing it on purpose. "You know it is rude to stare…"

"Sorry"

"Why don't you just give it a try?" He asked again, he was quite persistent. "Come on Lauren, live a little ay? Forget about your books and just have fun. You do know what that is right?" he teased and frowned.

"Yes of course I do ! Doesn't mean I want to humiliate myself trying to do what you do." She scoffed, a series of awful images of her plodding across the dance floor like an elephant filtered through her mind causing her to shudder. "It's not a good idea."

"Let me be the judge of that" Joey pulled on her hand and moved her over to the mirror, spinning her around in the process. Lauren lost her balance and stumbled into his chest. "Easy tiger…" he laughed.

"See I told you, I have two left feet."

"No it was my fault, I should have warned you about the spin. Let's start again shall we?" he suggested, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him and not at the floor.

"No just forgot it… there's not real reason for this. You just caught me staring and wanted to embarrass me."

"oh no Lauren…" he was quick to react making sure she understood that was the last thing he wanted. "Really I'm sorry if that's what you think I was trying to do. I really wasn't. I just thought you could use a little cheering up. All I ever do is see you working."

She felt a little guilty now, he was being nice and she was throwing it back in his face "sorry"

"Stop apologising." He shook his head at her and moved her to stand in front of the mirror. "Have you done any dancing before?" he saw her shake her head in the mirror "Ok" he sighed. His hands rested on her shoulders and she tensed under his touch. "just relax" he whispered "feel the beat and just let your body move to it…"

She froze in the mirror briefly watching as Joey moved with ease to the music. She admired the way he moved, dipped, swayed. No man had the right to move the way he did and it still be legal she was sure...

She continued to watch him as he moved confidently "Lauren…" She was startled from her daydream, her heart thumping double-time and a small shiver went up her spine. He smiled and took her hand pulling her closer to him. She started to move, a deep breath in helped her gain some courage and she let her feet move softly so she at least wasn't static. "That's it, now step with me…" he shook a step back and followed his lead, a smile gradually building on her face as she grasped the basic steps.

Joey settled his hand on her hips, and guided her arms around to his shoulder as the music changed "Don't be nervous. Just do the opposite of what I do ok ? " she nodded weakly and followed joey's movements.

"I like this song" she whispered, glancing up at his eyes for a split second.

"You do?" there was definite surprise in his voice "I didn't think you'd know this" he said softly.

"What? Just because I work hard and study I don't know music. This song is amazing, and plus it's Elton John"

"And Ironik" Joey added as the tempo changed "Ready?"

"For what?" she asked to receive a smirk. Joey let go of one of her hands and pushed her out so she spun around. Before she could contemplate it or worse, trip up, his arm was wrapped around her waist again and she was against his chest.

"For that" glared up at him, her eyes almost burning into his. He held her a little closer "Your much better at this than you think…"

"I am?"

"yes… You're a good partner." Lauren's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as he said that to her. They became carried away in the movements, the proximity they were dancing should be somewhat illegal, especially when there was nothing between them. It was just a friendly gesture… wasn't it?

The music ended and Joey turned a final time, catching her and lifting her from the floor slightly. "That felt Amazing…" Lauren whispered, not quite sure what had made her say it out loud.

"Changed your mind about dancing then?" Joey asked with a smile tone of pride. "Are you up for trying something else? Something less… structured?" Lauren shrugged and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. "it'll be fun I promise"

"I'm not sure…I should really be getting home." This time she wasn't lying, she really hadn't got much time before she'd to be getting 'where the hell are you?' calls. She looked at his face and saw a little disappointment, she didn't want to go…letting her heart get the better of her she nodded. "Okay…"

"Ye? All right. Let's try it." He cleared his throat as he gently slipped her cardigan off her shoulders and got into position "it'll be easier for you to move." Lauren went with it, telling herself not to be nervous, she stood a little in front of him like she just had done. But Joey shook his head "Your dancing with me, not in front of me, step a little closer." She did as he said "Much better", he took her waist and turned her around so her back was against his chest. "Just feel the beat…"

"I'm not very musical, I have no sense of rhythm" She told him, trying to turn from his arms.

"Yes you do… just listen" they stayed silent and Joey began to tap his fingers against her waist to the rhythm of the song. "You hear it? 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4" She nodded, counting the beat under her breath. "Now bend your knees slightly…perfect"

Lauren let all her worries go, she was moving in Joey's arms, letting the beat of the music guide her movements, it wasn't until she caught their reflections in the mirror she realised how close they were actually dancing together. She should feel awkward but she didn't, not in the slightest. The song came to an end and stared up at Joey in the mirror , looking into his eyes, captivated by the smoulder in them. She took a breath as they came to a standstill. Her heart was beating faster and Joey could feel it…

His hands brushed up her arms and he blinked several times "You did perfectly Lauren, you can really move." His voice was soft, almost purring as he spoke near her ear. "Who knew the quiet girl could be so… free" he said.

Lauren frowned and moved from his arms, suddenly feeling embarrassed and scared. She pulled her bag from the floor and tugged her cardigan on "Thanks Joey… I'll see you around."

Joey moved to the sterol and turned it off "Lauren?" he tried to question her sudden change in mood but she'd already gone.

*JL*JL*JL*

She walked into number five, dropping her bag in the hallway before going into the lounge. "Oh Hi Love, when did you get back?"

"Just this second " she told her Mum "why?"

"No reason, we didn't even notice you weren't home until Peter came knocking" she said with a smile, Tanya had always liked Peter Beale but he wasn't Lauren's type. She only had one person in mind.

"What did he want?" she sat on the sofa picking up yet another boom to read.

"I'm not sure…can't you put that book down for five minutes?" ignored her Mother's frown and carried on reading. "your life is going to pass you by if you continue to stick your head into a fantasy book. They aren't real Lauren, you can't keep believing in these fairy-tales."

Lauren slammed the book shut "It's not a fairy-tale. It's Wuthering heights it's a classic." She said storming out the room.

"Lauren… Oh darling come on I didn't mean it like that." She paused on the stairs and glared at her Mum "I'm just worried about you Lauren, you never do anything other than study."

"Maybe that's how I want things to be Mum, if you need me I'll be in my room… Studying." She said bitterly, stomping up to her room and slamming the door for effect.

*JL*JL*JL*

She studied for half an hour before closing her books. Her mum was right. She did spend too much time with her head buried in a book. She quickly changed from her uniform and changed into a pair of joggers and a vest top. This was either going to be the best decision she'd ever made or the worst.

She ran down the stairs, ignoring the calls of her name from both parents and carried on running down the street.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was in the dance studio relentlessly rehearsing for his exam, he was pushing himself to the limits. The door of the dance studio opened and he saw her approach in the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly, taking the interruption as a chance to grab a drink.

"Am I not allowed to watch you anymore ?" she asked with an innocent voice.

"Honestly Lucy, no you're not. I'd rather you just left me to it…" he tools her, trying his best not to make eye contact. "I'm serious Lucy, you and Sam can do whatever you want, we are not together anymore. Your just being clingy."

She stomped her foot childishly and squealed a little. She kicked the door open and fled down the corridor "Watch it idiot!" she yelled as she collided with a body.

Joey got back to his dancing, groaning when the door opened again " What don't you understand Lucy …"

"It's not Lucy" he was interrupted "It's Me…" his head tuned around and saw standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hi" he smiled, a genuine smile "This a surprise…"

"I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked weakly

Joey raised his eyebrow and took in her attire "Go on…"

"Will you… will you teach me how to dance?"

"Excuse me?" he laughed at her "I'm sorry did you just ask me to give you dance lessons?" she nodded her head weakly and bit her lip. "why?"

She shrugged "Why not?" she moved into the studio and shut the door, locking it behind her "I want to be able to dance… to feel what you do when you perform"

Joey shook his head "I guess that's a good reason" he indicated to the bar at the side of the room. "You should warm up" he told her. Lauren removed her shoes and began to lift her leg to the bar, stretching like she had seen Joey do many times in the past. He to a sharp intake of breath as he saw her bum as she bent over and stretched. He was so tempted to go and touch her, dance with her again.

"I'm done" she told him a few moments later. "Where do we start?"

*JL*JL*JL*

Over the next hour, Joey taught her a contemporary dance routine, he hadn't been easy on her, the routine was difficult and both were sweating by the time the song finished that time around. flopped to the floor and caught a bottle of water as Joey tossed it in her direction.

"That was really good that time Lauren" he joined her on the floor and took a drink too.

"Can we try it with the lifts in?" she asked softly, Joey had shown her a video of what they would be doing but hadn't let her do the lifts yet. She looked at his face and saw the hesitation "Joey Please?"

He paused for a few seconds and then nodded "Ok but we take it step by step… we don't get carried away and run before you can walk" he smiled and swallowed wondering if there was a hidden meaning to her words. He held his hand out to her and pulled her to her feet. "Ok you need loosen up and then run at me ok?"

"Run at you?" she asked horrified

"Yes run at me, I'll lift you a little each time until you're in the air ok?" she nodded and stepped back so she could take a run up. And then she ran, surprised when joey caught her. He placed her on the floor smiling brightly "Perfect Lauren!"

*JL*JL*JL*

Another hour later and the two of them had perfected the routine, was ecstatic she'd been able to do all Joey had asked. "Right let's run it all the way through with the music ok?"

"Ok" she agreed.

Joey pressed play on the stereo and turned to Lauren "Just breathe" he whispered waiting until the music started. When it did he walked slowly to took her hand. She turned to him as he was standing in front of her and gently ran his hand up her arm. Lauren turned and stood with her back against Joey. She could feel his breath on her neck as He laid her arm around his neck and stroked slowly down to her waist while they looked into each other's eyes. He lifted her gently by the waist moving across the floor in graceful movements.

Joey turned with Lauren and then he grabbed her tightly and moved his hips against her while, Lauren smiled at him as he loosened her again to spin her around. They danced side by side, showing elegant movements. The music became tense and their movements followed to echo the feeling.

Joey spun her and twirled her around, perfectly executing the choreography. Lauren took a breath and runs to Joey and jumped into his arms. He held her tight against his chest and gently moved her down his body and to the floor as the music faded out. They held each other's gaze, Laurens hand resting on Joey's chest as he supported her body, their faces drew closer… lips brushing together in the softest of touches. Her eyes closed at the pleasure, it was amazing, the kiss turned passionate and before she knew it, she was in his arms, her legs around his waist. Slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own again, Her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through the curls. Pulling away, he began to kiss her exposed neck, making her gasp as he did so.

"Joey" her voice was quiet, almost breathless. He'd wanted this for so long but she didn't know that… no one knew that. Lauren had always been then one he wasted. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, biting down and making her moan quietly. He walked them swiftly over to the only un-mirrored and pressed her body into it with his own.

Lauren started confidently and began to pull his vest top off his sticky body, revealing the toned physique that was hiding underneath.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking. Lauren nodded "You're very beautiful, Lauren" he smiled, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. It was little things like that that made her weak at the knees. It was him.

"Shut up," she replied turning her face to the side, not really sure what to say. Joey kissed her again and began to push her joggers down.

"Joey!" she said, and he brought his gaze back up to meet hers. She knew he was more experienced than her, and it'd taken her a while to adjust to the fact that although he was going to be her first, she was definitely not his.

"Yeah?"

"I've never done this before..."

"It'll be fine I promise," he breathed, and she smiled at him, giving him a nod to remove her bottoms.

Running his hands down her perfectly smooth legs, he traced a finger up the inside of her thigh. Lauren let out a shaky breath at his touch. "We'll do this one step at a time… are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am" she nodded, looping her arms over his shoulders and kissing him again.

She watched as he leaned down, still keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers as he pressed his lips to her stomach. He planted soft kisses, slowly moving further and further down. He removed his own trousers with ease and she was surprised to see him already… ready.

A few more seconds was all it took before she threw her head back against the wall, moaning in ecstasy as he kissed her all over. For a moment, she had no idea what was happening, she felt she was going to blackout. Her feet were placed to the floor and she wondered if he'd changed his mind. Her eyes shot open and saw he was routing through his bag. He was back with her in seconds, holding her against his chest and the wall again.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Joey asked, holding up a single foil wrapped condom. He was smiling warmly at her, reassuring her that if her answer was to be 'no', he would be perfectly fine with it.

She smiled back, nodding her head slowly watching as he tore open the wrapper and rolled on the condom. With a kiss he entered her slowly, knowing it was going to be slightly painful.

She gasped, her face scrunching up at the intrusion and discomfort. She'd known it would hurt, from the girl talk in the common room, but she hadn't quite been prepared for the sensation. It felt good at the same time, it was a pleasurable pain.

Joey reached up and touched her cheek "You okay, Lauren?" he asked, refraining from any movement until he was sure she was. The brunette in his arms smiled back, but the smile was shaky and there were tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this," Joey said at the sight of her face. He hadn't wanted to hurt her.

"No, I'm good," she replied quickly, "just give me a minute."

"if you're sure," he said, holding the position nervously. He didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"I'm ready now…" she said after a moment, and he started moving .Starting out gently, Joey slowly began to thrust his hips, creating a steady rhythm. He was surprised at how quickly her demeanour changed, her hands flying out to grip at his shoulders, bracing herself against him.

"Oh God, Joey " she said, her breath shaky, as she revelled in the sensations filling her body. The boy smiled, glad she was able to adjust and happy she was comfortable. Hell, she even sounded like she was enjoying herself.

They were going faster now, their breathing heavy as they moaned and the pressure built. He knew it was coming before she did and, cupping his hand around her face, he leaned down and kissed her. Her breath became quick and rapid and again she barely had time to register what was happening when she climaxed she accidentally bit down on his lip, a little scared by what was happening. Her pleasure had pushed him over the edge too and Joey groaned her name into her neck as he came.

They remained in each other's arms for a few moments before Joey lowered her to the floor. "That was amazing." She whispered, awkwardly redressing.

"It was Lauren…" Joey sorted himself our and redressed too pressing another kiss to her lips. "Was that dance lesson worth it?" he asked with a smirk.

Lauren nodded her head "I'd quite like another lesson tomorrow please…"

**If you want to see the dance look on YouTube at so you think you can dance contemporary routines :) xxx**


End file.
